Snoke
Supreme Leader Snoke, real name '''Snow-Kendo Warrior, '''is the founder of the Knights of Dex-Starr, and the uncle of Kylo Ben. Snoke started out as a Weeaboo neko footsolider, though after encountering Protodermis Ken, he would defect to the Grugandan's, and go on to found the Knight of Dex-Starr, his furry fan club that doubled as an order of roving warriors. After the Second Weeb Crisis and the death of his nephew, Snoke would go into a deep depression, only breaking out of it after the Lynch King's invasion began. Early Life Snoke was born in a litter of Human/Cat hybrids, bred to be"Kawaii Neko" soldiers for the Weeaboo army. While he watched some anime, Snoke was never really into any of that, preferring to be furry trash instead. He would keep this secret, however, and did not reveal his misgivings about the weeaboos and their leader, LMA0 Zed0ng. Snoke would befriend the anthropamophic toon cat named Dex-Starr, who would teach him practical skills his weeaboo education did not grant him. This led to Snoke heavily respecting the cat. The Great War Snoke would later be deployed into Gruganda during the great invasion, participating in the assault on the Grugandan capital city of Imperial Woodberry. At some point, the assassin named "Jhin" would kill many weebs, and Snoke would be part of a team that battled him, though they ultimately failed to kill him. The weeboos struggled in the assult, as they had no self replenishing food suply, and had to ship everything in from Neo-Japan. Their other assults across Gruganda, however, were met with success. During the battle of Woodberry, Snoke would be captured by the RUF and Protodermis Ken, who would use him to help fight through Vegan's gang, who controlled most of Gruganda's wilds. Snoke reluctantly assisted them, especially after Ken revealed he, too, was searching for Jhin. Fighting and killing Vegan and the Saviors, Snoke began to question his orders and service to the Weeaboos, as the Grugandan's were much nicer than he thought. During the final siege of Weeboo Storehouse 96, a large food shipment facility, the Grugandan forces would work together to cut off the weeb food suplies, and though he would loose an eye and an arm protecting his friend, Snoke would kill LMA0 Zed0ng, after the later refused to work out a peaceful end to the conflict. Granted amnesty by R. Jude Macready, Snoke would leave to found the "Knight of Dex-Starr", a new faction named after the cartoon cat he knew as a child. Founding the Knights After the war, Snoke traveled to the land known as Eastman, where he would set up a base inside a dead celestial titan. Adopting his Nephew Kylo Ben and another child named Mort (who would later go by the name Jotaru), Snoke would begin a training program to teach people how to be noble warriors. Eventually, a large number of recruits found their way to Eastman, from former Weeaboos to Grugandans to Shurimans. At their prime, the Knights would number at around 200, where they routinely trained and traded with the continent's other factions. The Second Weeaboo Crisis Many memes later, the Capital of Gruganda would be destroyed in a massive terror attack killing most of the Gurgandan leadership. The injured R. Jude Macready, in hiding at Outpost 13, would ask for Snoke's help in investigating the attack. Snoke would send his nephew Kylo Ben on his first mission there, also deploying several other knights. Though Ben would be corrupted by the Wasabi-Fel and the other knights killed by Agent 362 and Stomach Prince Jude, Snoke would not learn of these events until after Nicholas Gregigan killed Joey. The death of his beloved Nephew would send Snoke into a deep depression, and for many years he would refuse to leave his chambers. Fall of the Knights As Snoke declined in health, many of his Knights would begin to leave the base. Upon arriving in Gruganda, the Lynch King recruited many of these knights, and led by the Nazifur named Forbus Ren, they would go on to attack many of the loyal knights during the Sacking of Eastman. Snoke would emerge to fight at this time, but he could not stand against many of his now Nazi students, and by the end of the battle only a handful of knights remained. Those who survived, save for the Loyal Jotaru, would form the Knights of Ren, basicly the same thing as the Knights of Dex-Starr but without furries. Soon after, Snoke would team up with R. Jude Macready in an attempt to assassinate the Lynch King before he grew stronger, but this attempt would fail, and Snoke would have his cat ears lynched off. He went in to hiding with the other resistance fighters outside the Quarantine Zone, planning their next moves. Return of the King By 2990, Snoke and Macready's resistance had meet the 5th Agers, powerful refugees from another land, who based outside of their encampment. While negotiations were tense, Snoke had high hopes that the two groups would be able to unify together, and strike back against the Lynch King. Around this time, Nicolas Gregigan returned to New Eden, and, with the help of the long lost Silverado, met up with Snoke. While the two exchanged words regarding Kylo Ben, the fall of Gruganda, and the war as a whole, the Black Bisector and his Lynch knights attacked the base, killing many soldiers, and Woomy, Snoke's weeaboo ally. Narrowly escaping, Snoke gathered the resistance at a secondary base, and, while Gregigan began entering a pod race to remove a bomb in his heart planted by the Black Bisector, made plans to move the group as a whole back to Eastman. This plan was accelerated after the Lynch King himself showed up at a party Snoke had thrown to celebrate Gregigan's victory in the pod race, and his tail was ripped off during the escape. With Gregigan again lost, as he was thrown all the way to the Dregheap, spirits were low, and defeat seemed imminent. At his fortress, Snoke and Jotaru used a bacta tank to de-cyberize R. Jude, and generally moped around with no idea what to do next. At one point, Jotaru even proposed retreating farther away to another continent, but no plan was ever made. Soon, however, Gregigan would return, carrying something that would be the key to defeating the lynch king: his stand, Slave Knight Gale. While generally unfamiliar with the concept of Stands, Snoke did his best to help train Gregigan, and after a bit of frostbite, the two found they were ready to take the fight back to Gruganda. While Macready made plans for their strike, Snoke returned upstairs, his spirit still sunken for fear of another disastrous defeat. He was soon comforted by Dendy Speedwagon, a member of the resistance who respected the knights, and hoped they would continue. Snoke, spurred to further action, proposed that he would gather allies from the Knights of Ren, the Rikers, and the Pirates. To him, this unity would not only help win the battle, but would help repair his failure as Leader of the Original Knights. While negotiations were tense, Snoke, two weeaboo soldiers, and the wanderer Gionor Ginror were able to unite the scattered groups, with the agreement that, should the knights of Ren help, the Knights of Dex-Starr would cease to exist. To Snoke, this was fine; he'd failed as a leader, and this would likely be his last battle. Back in Gruganda, the army was pinned down, as a trap lain by the Lynch King had routed their army. Outnumbered, the Resistance would likely have been destroyed, had Snoke's army not arrived just in time, saving the soldiers. Here, Snoke confronted his fallen pupil, Forbus Ren, now transformed into the evil Stomach Prince Richard Spencer. After an intense duel, Snoke defeated his traitorous student, and likely would have executed him, had Dendy not arrived, and convinced Snoke to merely incapacitate him. There, Snoke confessed that the Knights were going to end, and that the world would be better without them. Dendy, however, still saw hope in the Knights, and told him to merely pass the torch to a new generation. Snoke, tried but accepting, agreed. The battle was won, and with the death of the Lynch King, peace rained once more. Back in Eastman, Snoke, Jotaru, the Knights of Ren, many Weeaboos, and even wayward Grugandans came together to help rebuild their order. One day, a traveler of the name of D'arc would journey to the Castle, seeking to learn the ways of the Knights. Seeing her potential as a leader and as a knight, Snoke passed on the title of leader, crowning D'arc Ren as the new Queen of Eastman. Death, and Legacy Many years passed, as the knights grew to an even larger force than ever before. Working heavily with Dendy's newly founded Followers of the Apocalypse, the two groups sought to spread their work and reach all across Under the Dome. Medical technology would allow Snoke to upgrade his prosthetic arm to a new, fleshy clone arm, but in general, Snoke began to slow down, retiring away to his old castle in Eastman. One evening, Snoke would see a vision of Protodermis Ken come to him in a flash; Ken screamed about "him", and warned Snoke that "he" was coming. Vanishing as quickly as he came, the aged Snoke had no idea what to make of it, and would write it off as his own failing mental health. Several years later, on a warm Autumn afternoon in 3019 MS, Snoke would pass away peacefully in his sleep, surrounded by friends and family. In the years following his death, society would begin to collapse. Continents sank into the ocean, weather patterns destroyed cities, and civilization broke down. In 3788, D'arc Ren was killed by Makuta during the battle of Eastman, where the Kinght's Castle would finally fall for good. In 3789 MS, the Knights scattered into smaller chapters under the order of current leader Repino Ren, who sought to split up their strength into a more community focused organization, known as the Second Founding. Repino's chapter, the Arcbear Chapter, would soon be wiped out alongside Ionia during the seige of Madrigal. Surviving chapters stayed in contact thanks to the Followers of the Apocalypse, with chapters including the Gnollfires the Stormcorgis, the Seaweasels, and the Ramwinds protecting what land they could. In 8945 MS, the Gnollfires would encounter a mysterious visitor, sent from beyond their world, and a new battle would begin.Category:Last King of New Eden